Showerhead Stress
by newanimefan
Summary: Kululu loves his curry baths. He hooks up his store to the Hinatas' shower head, and the genetically modified curry turns Fuyuki into Kululu! What will happen?


Hi, everyone! I'm the author! I don't own Sgt. Frog, and this idea isn't _entirely _mine. A lot of the credit goes to my younger sister, who helped flesh out a few details. This is my third Sgt. Frog fan fiction. Yes, I'm obsessed. Also, to prevent confusion, the 'genetically modified curry' turns whoever touches it into Kululu. He put his own DNA into it a while ago so he could prevent himself from ODing on curry later. This way, he regerates to full health when he bathes/showers. Also, I am THOUGHROUGHLY against Saburo. (I even made a mini-club about it) so if you support Saburo, be warned that there are some… 'unfortunate' things that happen to him. My sister is writing the next chapter and I'm going to edit I mean completely rewrite it, and then it'll get posted. Don't know how long it'll take, though. Let me know if you like it!

Kululu stepped out of the shower, humming merrily. A nice genetically modified curry shower was always refreshing. And it kept him looking like himself. All that curry would have made him look strange(r) without the help of his special blend. He'd also probably die of malnutrition. He'd managed to hook up the Hinata's showerhead to his private store, so he could take showers in it, not just baths like usual. He LOVED curry.

He stood still for a few minutes, letting the juices soak up in his skin. Then he toweled off. Not wanting any of the Hinatas to waste his precious curry, he flipped the switch he'd installed to change it from curry back to water. Satisfied, he turned to leave, planning to go invent something, and perhaps have a nice plate of curry. His towel, held over his shoulder, snagged momentarily on something, but he didn't notice. Fuyuki was waiting outside the door.

"Kululu! It was you in there? I thought it was Natsumi! Why didn't you just bathe in the base like usual?" Fuyuki asked, looking down at the yellow frog.

"Oh, no reason, really. You can have it now. Kukuku…" Kululu replied, and walked away down the stairs.

Fuyuki shrugged and stepped into the bathroom. He really hated showers, but at least it was better than a bath. He couldn't swim, so any substantial amount of water got him nervous.

Shedding his clothes and stepping into the shower, he turned the nozzle, bracing himself. Yellow- something- was coming out of the shower head. It was REALLY hot. At first, he wanted to jump out as fast as he could. But, before he could, he had the strangest sensation that he was falling, and suddenly the hot liquidy stuff felt wonderful. He also felt less exposed. He didn't feel naked anymore.

He spent a really long time soaking up the burning yellow stuff, but eventually he knew it was time to get out. Sighing, he turned off the nozzle, closing his eyes simultaneously to revel in his last feel of it. He didn't know what had just happened, but it had felt good.

He wrapped a towel around himself, too preoccupied to notice his skin was yellow and he was shorter. A LOT shorter. He gathered up his previously discarded clothes, bulkier than he remembered them, and tried to put them back on. They were too big. This confused Fuyuki. They'd fit earlier!

Keeping a hold on the towel, he stepped outside the bathroom and ran to his room to find clothes that would fit him. He finally managed to find a box of old baby clothes stuffed away inside his closet and buried beneath a mound of books, all of which were heavier than he remembered. He slipped on a tiny pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and went out of his room to ask Keroro if they'd modified the house to make everything bigger. He didn't want to wear baby clothes. It would make him even MORE uncool!

He finally got down to Keroro's room, and knocked loudly on the door.

"Sargeant! I need to talk to you!" Fuyuki said, but his voice came out strange, distorted. He had a sudden urge to giggle hysterically, and did so.

"Fufufu…" he chuckled, as Keroro opened the door to his room.

"Kululu? I thought you came through here just a little while ago from your shower! How'd you get back upstairs?" Keroro asked. Fuyuki just stared a him.

"Um, Sargeant, I think you need glasses. How do I look anything like Kululu?" Fuyuki asked in the same, strange voice.

"You look exactly like him, silly! You _are _Kululu!" Keroro said, rolling his eyes. Fuyuki waved his hand in front of Keroro's face, trying to pull him out of whatever daze he was in, and noticed for the first time that his skin was yellow.

"What the…?" Fuyuki exclaimed, staring at his hands.

"Hey, Kululu, why are you wearing clothes? Are you cosplaying as something?" Keroro asked, oblivious to Fuyuki's obvious confusion. Fuyuki had the urge to laugh again.

"Fufufu…" he said, his hand creeping almost involuntarily up to his mouth.

"What's up with your laugh, Kululu? Got a sore throat or something?" Keroro asked, clapping Fuyuki on the back.

"I'm not Kululu, Sarge! It's me, Fuyuki!" Fuyuki yelled, and Keroro blinked at him.

"Fuyuki? Then why do you look like Kululu?" Keroro asked, disbelieving.

"I don't know! When I stepped out of the shower, I just…" Fuyuki said, shrugging defeatedly.

"Well, you should go talk to the real Kululu, I guess. He might know what to do," Keroro suggested, although sarcastically. Sounded like a good idea to Fuyuki, though!

He nodded and ran over to the mini fridge, and opening it, found he didn't need to bend over to get through. Weird.

He ran through the base, searching everywhere for Kululu. Finally deciding he must have gone back to his lab, Fuyuki changed direction. He stopped suddenly. Math and engineering information was flowing through his head, and the power was unbelievable. He was becoming more like Kululu by the minute!

Trying to sort through all his know-how as he ran, he made his way to Kululu's lab. He knocked loudly on the giant metal teeth that made up the door. Kululu, obviously thinking it was the sergeant or something, opened up, his back to the entrance.

"Kululu! Fix me! Fufufu…" Fuyuki exclaimed, his hands on his hips. Kululu spun his chair. That was HIS voice!

"Ku." Kululu said, and his glasses shattered. Fuyuki rolled his eyes, although you couldn't see it behind the glasses, anyway.

Kululu leapt into action, typing furiously. The selected file appeared on his screen. As he'd feared, the tank level of his precious curry had gone down some.

"So that's what my towel snagged on. Kukuku…" Kululu muttered. He had to fix this. If he didn't disconnect it, more of his curry would be wasted!

"Stay here. Kukuku… I'll go get the showerhead and modify it again so it will change you back," Kululu said, and disappeared out the door. Fuyuki looked around. His now engineering-savvy mind easily recognized all the machinery and what it did.

He saw some spare parts in a box in the corner, and picked a few up. Bored, he started tinkering. Within seconds, he held some sort of ray gun in his hands. There was a little dial on the side, one pointing to a silhouette of a human, the other to a silhouette of a human.

He turned the knob to the picture of the human, and was about to shoot himself to turn himself back, when he realized that it would be silly to try it for the first time on himself. His feet stared walking him towards the stairs almost instantly.

In no time, he was upstairs, and he went over to the sliding doors. Throwing them open loudly, he said, "Giroro! You're needed for something important! Fufufu…"

The moment Giroro stuck his head outside the tent, he was shot full in the face with a beam of light from the gun. Fuyuki surveyed the results. Not bad! He turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger. He returned to his normal self instantly, and all his engineering knowledge and the intense desire to cause trouble and laugh hysterically about it vanished.

Giroro, who was staring at shock at his hands, turned his gaze upon Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki?" he exclaimed, standing up, his head reaching above Fuyuki's, now. His blonde hair glistened in the sunlight.

"Oops. Did I do that?" Fuyuki asked, scratching the back of his head in an abashed sort of way. "Want me to fix it?"

"Uh, just leave the gun here. I'll do it later," Giroro said, his thoughts racing wildly. What would Natsumi think? Should he even bother showing her? Fuyuki didn't seem to think anything of it, though, and left the human Giroro to stew in his own thoughts. He ran into Kululu, who was on his way downstairs to 'fix' Fuyuki, and he smiled.

"I kinda fixed myself," he said. Kululu was intrigued. The curry was only a copy of his DNA. Was his genius part of his genetic makeup? It was an interesting thought. He'd have to look into it later.

"Oh. How?" Kululu asked, curious to know what Fuyuki had invented while he was him.

"Well, I designed this ray gun, and I kinda tested it on Giroro. He has it right now. He said he'd get around to changing back later," Fuyuki said, shrugging. "Anyway, I'm going to go read now."

Fuyuki disappeared up the stairs and into his room. Kululu went outside to see what the ray gun had done to Giroro. He was nowhere in sight. Kululu chuckled evilly. Giroro obviously had a plan, and it was going to be hilarious. Kululu could just sense it.

On the streets of Tokyo, Giroro was wandering as a Pekoponian. He had indeed formed a plan, although not the kind he would normally think of. The moment he'd become human, his thirst for conquering had receded and his hormones had kicked in. He was on his way to show Saburo who was boss. Natsumi would be HIS!

The only real flaw in his plan was that he had no idea where Saburo lived. It was strange. The only human who knew of their existence that Giroro didn't know where they lived happened to be his worst enemy. He needed to find a way to get to Saburo's house.

He reached down to a pin on his red t-shirt that looked like a skull and turned it upside down. Now he was invisible. Even to the Hinatas and his fellow platoon members.

He went back to the Hinatas' house and went downstairs. Kululu was in his lab, but he was getting ready to head home for the night. Rather than going up and out through the base, Kululu opened a secret passageway, which must've led to Saburo's. Giroro snuck in behind him just before it closed. He followed Kululu for what felt like forever, until finally they exited the tunnel and popped up in a basement.

It was a relatively normal looking basement, but something told Giroro there was more to it than it seemed. He followed Kululu upstairs, where Saburo was working on his computer. Giroro couldn't quite make out what was on the screen, but he didn't really care. He just had to wait for Kululu to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~skipping some boring normal conversations between Kululu and Saburo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skipping all night and Kululu's departure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! Kululu was gone, and Saburo was going downstairs! Giroro followed him down, expecting to find the basement normal still. But his nightmare just deepened. Saburo pushed a button, and all the walls flipped to reveal a radio station. Then Saburo stared broadcasting, and Giroro suddenly hated him even more. So it was _his _radio show that brainwashed Natsumi every night! He had to act now!

He crept behind Saburo and gently took his special pen out of his pocket. He shattered it under his shoe, and the sound made Saburo pause and turn around. Giroro turned off his invisibility and punched Saburo in the face as hard as he could. He thought he heard something crack.

Saburo grunted in pain, stunned. Giroro imagined his listeners were really confused right about now. Giroro grabbed the front of Saburo's shirt and dragged him up to look him in the eye.

"Did you really think I'd let you keep leading Natsumi on like that?" Giroro asked heatedly, glaring him down. Saburo was terrified.

"Uh… who are you? What did I do?" Saburo whimpered, his hand inching towards his pocket. He hadn't noticed his pen was gone, yet.

"Nuh uh, Saburo. Your precious pen is in pieces. What are you going to do about it?" Giroro said, gesturing one-handedly to the shattered pen. Now Saburo was terrified for real.

"Seriously, dude! Who are you? What did I do?" Saburo protested, covering his head in his hands.

"Did you really think that a weakling like you came anywhere close to deserving Natsumi?" Giroro demanded, pulling back his fist and getting ready to strike again.

"What? Natsumi? She's just a friend! Not even that, really! I barely know her!" Saburo yelled.

"Then STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Giroro yelled, and threw Saburo into a wall, leaving him crumpled on the floor. He wasn't getting up, so Giroro went over to the microphone.

"Thank you, that's all," he said, and turned it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Giroro walks back to the Hinatas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giroro walked casually through the Hinatas' front gate, and walked around to the backyard. He was about to pick up the gun and change back, his mission completed, when he saw Natsumi staring at him wide-eyed through the glass. She didn't recognize him, obviously. She looked horrified, and for a moment Giroro didn't know why, but then he realized that Keroro was vacuuming right next to her. She thought the secret had been exposed.

Rushing to fix the problem, he picked up the ray gun. Natsumi stood up, mouthing 'no!', but Giroro pulled the trigger and returned to his usual self. Natsumi froze. Giroro opened the sliding door and let himself in.

"Sorry about that, Natsumi," he said, adjusting his belt more snugly over his shoulder. The latch fell open, but he quickly reacted, shoving it shut again and hoping Natsumi hadn't noticed. She looked at him strangely for a moment, but shrugged it off. Giroro sighed in relief, then went back outside.

Saburo should stay far away from Natsumi, now. His work was done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Down in the base~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kululu frowned. That wasn't nearly as funny as he'd anticipated. He'd thought Giroro would make a move on Natsumi. Kululu was disappointed. He'd have to manipulate the circumstances a little if he wanted to get a good laugh out of this. Kukuku…


End file.
